Perversión
by Druida
Summary: Ginny siempre dijo que su hija tenía demasiada imaginación... ¡y la tenía! AS/S PostHP7


Sumary: Ginny siempre dijo que su hija tenía demasiada imaginación... ¡y la tenía! AS/S PostHP7

Regalo para **MaiaSharairam**, que juró que me mantendría en tierra si no terminaba esto antes de irme da vacaciones. 

Gracias a mi niña-beta Gwen por hacer siempre el trabajo sucio axuxon Sabes que sin ti nada de "esto" sería posible, ¿verdad? :)

**Perversión**

Lily suspiró ruidosamente y apartó la cabeza. Se sentía incómoda delante de su hermano Albus y su mejor amigo, Scorpius. No podía parar de pensar, a pesar de que la situación era de lo más normal... ¡Si hasta parecía muggle!

Su hermano estaba sentado en un sofá grande, apoyando todo su peso en el reposabrazos y con cara de concentración. A su lado, estaba Scorpius, sentado algo más cerca de lo estipulado y con expresión de aburrimiento.  De vez en cuando pasaba la vista a su amigo, recriminándole la tediosa tarde que le estaba haciendo pasar. Al ni se daba cuenta.

Pero Lily sí.

Y no solo se daba cuenta de la mirada, sino de cómo era. O como la veía ella. A pesar de todo el rencor con la que se la mandaba, se notaba que había adoración, cariño, amor.

Al se echó hacia delante, mordiéndose los labios y colocando una de sus manos en la rodilla de Scorpius. Lily abrió los ojos bruscamente y tomó aire. En el otro extremo del sillón, James -el mayor de los Potter- dejó de beber ruidosamente y prestó atención. Un silencio lleno de ansiedad se instauró entre los tres. Y en medio de ellos, Scorpius, con su respiración lenta. Parecía que nada ocurría a su alrededor, más allá de la mano de su mejor amigo.****

Con un suspiro de resignación, el mediano de los Potter volvió a su posición inicial, aunque no acabó de retirar la mano. James también se relajó, volviendo a recostarse. Estaba medio tumbado, con las piernas colgando, en el mismo sofá que los otros dos.

Se estiró, buscando una posición más cómoda, y rozó _sin querer_ a Scorpius. El chico pegó un saltoy se alejó, pegándose más a Albus. La verdad es que no se llevaban bien, y mientras que uno siempre que podía se dedicaba a molestar al otro, éste prefería ignorarlo.

Lily se sintió derretir. Se habían quedado bastante apretujados, y junto con las miradas de adoración (o de molestia) de Scorpius, se encontraba la mano mal colocada de Albus... 

Prácticamente pudo prevenir el momento en el que la atención de su hermano quedaba captada por su amigo (que odiaba quedar en un segundo plano) cuando éste se lanzó encima suyo, para después besarle. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó. Sintió que enrojecía al ver que el beso se intensificaba. Su pulso se aceleró seguramente a la vez que el de los dos muchachos...

Dios, era tan delicioso ver a su hermano debajo de su amigo... Sobretodo desde su ángulo de visión. Jamás había agradecido tanto a su madre la colocación del mobiliario. Podía ver perfectamente como Scorpius sonreía y se deslizaba desde la boca de su hermano, por la barbilla hasta su cuello. Albus hacía algo con  las manos que no acababa de ver. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan opacos?

Se removió un poco, incorporándose, buscando una posición mejor para ver. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó mantener la compostura. Al ya había parado y ahora, únicamente, se arqueaba bajo su amigo, cuyas manos recorrían su pecho mientras que utilizaba su boca en su cuello. Mordía, chupaba y succionaba mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más...

- ¡SIIIII!- Lily jadeó con brusquedad y apartó la vista de ambos chicos para mirar a James, que se había puesto de pie encima del sofá y saltaba. No era el único, puesto que cuando regresó la mirada hacia sus dos diversiones la escena había cambiado. Seguían sentados, a un par de centímetros el uno del otro, Albus con expresión de felicidad, Scorp de aburrimiento.

- ¡HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS GANADO! ¡¿A QUE ES FABULOSO?!-  su hermano mediano había cogido a su mejor amigo por los hombros y lo agitaba con felicidad. Este sólo lo miraba con resentimiento.

- Es estúpido- replicó, pero ninguno de los dos Potter le escuchó. Albus abrazó a Scorpius y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, gritando de felicidad.

Lily sonrió al amigo de su hermano, ligeramente sonrojada. El chico suspiró y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dispuesto a hundirse en el sofá.

- Que coñazo de deporte- masculló-, el futben este.

Abrió la boca para replicarle... pero no lo hizo. Amplió su sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo e inclinó la cabeza. Se levantó y atusó la ropa, antes de echar una última mirada al televisor.

Aún no había terminado el partido (quedaba apenas un minuto), pero el equipo de sus hermanos acababa de marcar.

Habían ganado.

Y lo más importante, su hermano había besado -en la mejilla- _de verdad_ a Scorpius. Sin duda, el _futben_ ese era un deporte fabuloso


End file.
